1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a getter body for use in encapsulated electrical components and a method for its manufacture. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a getter body in the form of a compressed tablet having, as an active component, a known getter material such as activated carbon, zeolite, or other like substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical components such as relays are often hermetically encapsulated in order to protect the contacts against harmful environmental influences. However, it usually cannot be avoided that residual harmful gases and vapors remain in the airspace inside the capsule or are created there over time and have a negative influence on the functionability of the component. In order to absorb such harmful substances, it has long been standard to enclose getter bodies in the housing (German OS. No. 2,3201,618 may be seen in this regard). Such getter substances as, for example, activated carbon, zeolite and others increase the life expectancy and reliability of relays and other components. These getter substances are usually compressed into tablet shape and then glued to the housing wall on the inside of the component or otherwise secured with the suitable devices. It is important that the getter tablets have porous surfaces which are as great as possible. However, it is precisely in this porous consistency of the getter substances that one encounters a problem. These porous getter materials tend to crumble and, particularly where the component is jolted, there is chance that dust particles of the getter substance will reach the contacts and cause precisely what they were meant to prevent, namely, a contamination of the contact surfaces.